Letters to Primrose (Formerly The Second Generation)
by FeminerdyPotato
Summary: **WARNING! CONTAINS MOCKINGJAY SPOILERS!** This is letters to Prim from Katniss' daughter. Her name is Primrose Rue, and her brother's name is Cinna James. One day she finds out about her aunt, and she writes a letter. Later on, her little life comes tumbling down as she finds out more and more about her mother's childhood and what happened to Primrose.
1. Chapter 1

****WARNING! CONTAINS MOCKINGJAY SPOILERS!****

**Okay, this is basically letters to Prim from Katniss' daughter, after Mockingjay. Her name is Primrose Rue, and her brother's name is Cinna James. One day she finds out about her aunt, and she writes a letter. Later on, her little life comes tumbling down as she finds out more and more about her mother's childhood and what happened to her aunt. **

* * *

Dear Auntie,

Mama screams for you a lot. I'll never know why.  
She says you're gone, but that she'll see you again someday.  
Do you know what that means?  
It's too confusing for a little five-year-old girl to understand.  
Mama scares my brother when she wakes up screaming. It's so hard some days.  
Some days even daddy can't help her, and Cinna and I curl up in one bed so I can protect him.  
Daddy sometimes wakes up, angry and evil-looking. When this happens, mama makes us hide in the bedroom and lock the door, both of us under a really thick blanket.  
I don't know what's wrong. Can you help me figure it out?  
It's scaring us. Mama talks of making us go live with another guy, off in District 2. Daddy yells at her whenever she says that.  
Mama says it would be better for us.  
I don't know what to think about it all.  
Love, Prim.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another installment. This takes place a few weeks after the first event. Prim is writing another letter, because she's worried her life is going to change forever after this.**

* * *

Dear Auntie,  
I still don't know who you are, although I know your name. It's Primrose, same as mine.  
I know because I found it in an old diary in the attic while looking for our suitcases.  
Mama won. We're on a train to District 2, all by ourselves.  
Your diary is in the bottom of my satchel. I'm reading it. I hope you don't mind.  
I'm itching for answers. Perhaps your diary will give me some.  
I'm up to the part about the Hunger Games. I don't know what those are. They don't sound fun.  
Can you explain?  
Love, Prim.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's me again! Yes, three chapters in the same day! For once, I like the idea of a fanfiction that I'm writing! I kind of had a bit of a plot bunny, and it just wouldn't leave. Anyways, this doesn't really hold anything. Prim is just reading more of Prim's diary (What...? I think I'll start referring to her as "Aunt Prim" instead.) and has a ton of questions for her. Sorry about the length. :)**

* * *

Dear Auntie,  
It's night now. The train is an old one, it moves slowly. Mama said that we needed to save what little money we had.  
I'm still reading your diary. As far as I can understand, you are in Heaven now. Mama almost went there, too, all to save you. I think she really loved you.  
You were chosen for some sort of creepy fight to the death competition. Mama helped you by volunteering. The other person chosen was daddy.  
Is that how they ended up married? Or was it purely by chance? Did they know each other before then?  
I have so many questions, and so much left to read.  
Love, Prim.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another update! I think that if I don't have it complete by tonight, it'll be done by tomorrow. **

* * *

Dear Auntie,  
We're settled in District 2. We're living with a man named Gale. I don't like him very much. He's always hiding something...  
When he was helping me unpack, he found your diary. I don't know what happened to make him react the way he did, he just started crying. It was all random and when I asked what was wrong, he said nothing, just that I reminded him of you. Later on I asked him what he knew about you, and he said that you were sweet and kind and liked by everyone. Is that true? Then I asked him how you died. He just stood up and walked out of the bedroom. What's wrong with him, Auntie?  
I've been reading more of your diary. I think I know Rory! He's here in District 2, living with Gale. The rest of his family have stayed behind in District 12. I don't know why he came here, although he tells me he had to escape. I don't know what from. Memories? Scars? Both?  
Mama called earlier. She was screaming when I answered the phone. Then she asked for Gale or Rory, or someone else. When I told her they were busy and asked if I could give them a message, the phone line went dead. I tried to call back, but the phone went straight to voice mail. I'm worried about mama, and I want answers. Rory is in his own world half the time, because, according to Gale, his world is kinder than reality, and Gale is hiding something and won't talk to me.  
Gale says I'm very smart and that I'd be 'something else' if mama would let me go to school, but she won't. Instead I have to read books for seven hours per day, 45 minutes per subject. World History, writing, Geography, basic math, etc, etc.  
Do you think I'm smart, auntie?  
So many things unknown.  
Love, Prim.


	5. Chapter 5

**This will have to be finished by tomorrow, as I have to go to bed. I've got school and stuff. :(**

* * *

Dear Auntie,  
I haven't been able to write recently because mama and daddy are visiting, because Cinna is terribly sick. Gale has forbidden me to go in the same room as Cinna, or even to eat with the same spoon.  
I'm scared, Auntie. I think Cinna's going to die.  
I think I'm going to be sent to be with Johanna, Gale's girlfriend, and Annie Odair, Finn's mother. Jo is helping out with Finn until Annie gets back on her feet. I personally think she'll be helping forever.  
I'm keeping all the letters I write to you in my satchel, in a hidden pocket. That way no one ever finds them, especially Finn. He's twice my age and thinks he knows everything, but in reality he's dumb as a jar of rocks.  
If Cinna dies, I think mama will go depressed again, and Daddy will send me off somewhere. I need help, Auntie, and I don't know where to turn. Not Finn, he'd go all smart-aleck on me, and I don't need that. And my parents and Gale are hiding something, so that's a no-go. Cinna is sick and Annie is unreachable, which leaves Rory and Johanna, both of whom are adults. Is there no one I trust in this world?!  
Love, Prim.


	6. Chapter 6

**I might have lied earlier; we'll see depending on how fast I can copy-paste. I just might get it done tonight!**

* * *

Dear Auntie,  
I've realized something. These letters are like a diary for me, somewhere I can tell someone I trust what is going on in my life.  
Cinna's worse. He was always so sweet to me, and he's dying. I'm with Johanna and Annie and Finn. Finn is the most spoiled rotten kid I've ever met. Is it too much to ask for him to leave me alone? That's why it's almost impossible to get any writing time done lately, is because of Finn. His father died over ten years ago, according to your diary (which I'm almost through with, I'm currently in mama's few entries.) and his mom's practically dead.  
Love, Prim.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I think I did lie earlier! Yay! :)**

* * *

Dear Auntie,  
Something strange happened today. I walked into the library and what did I see but Finn Odair, writing on a pad of paper. I was standing behind him, so he couldn't see me, and I spotted a name at the top. "Dad," he'd written. He was writing letters to a dead family member, as well!  
Forgetting my strange feeling, I immediately shouted "You, too?!" Finn turned around, an expression of pure hate on his face, and demanded to know what I was talking about.  
"Oh, I'm not the only one who writes letters to a family member who... I have never known."  
"I'm not alone?" Finn and I write in the same room, now. In fact, he's right next to me. We've been reading your diary together. It's hard to read sometimes, because mama didn't know what she was saying when she wrote. It's very enlightening.  
Love, Prim & Finn.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm just going to skip this from here on out.**

* * *

Dear Auntie,  
It was Gale's bomb that killed you, wasn't it? Finn tells me it was.  
Love, Prim & Finn.


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Auntie,  
We showed the diary to Mama and explained everything. She broke down crying, and Gale left the room.  
It was an accidental bombing, I know, but he still feels guilty.  
Rory was sobbing even harder than mama. When we asked him why, he just said it was because he loved you once. Is that true? Did you love him back?  
It's almost like Romeo&Juliet, although Romeo still lives and has a broken heart.  
Love, Prim & Finn.


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Aunt Prim,  
It's Finn. I figured I'd write to you for once, since Prim is asleep and won't come out of her bedroom.  
Cinna is dead. No one feels worse about it than Prim, although Katniss isn't doing anything for her. She's crushed.  
Mother will probably die soon, and you'll have another person who loves you. And she'll be with dad, too, won't she?  
I think we're writing to you, not to fill you in on this, but to help ourselves get through this... Relentless pain that our lives are. You see this already, so why not just get through it?  
I visit your graves sometimes. There's a small cemetary here in Distrrict Four, for some that died in the battle.  
You're here, as is dad. Katniss' mom, both Peeta's parents, his siblings, Haymitch Abernathy, another Cinna, and now Cinna Mellark are here.  
Her mom died shortly after the war ended. I never met her. She apparently fell into a depression after her husband's death, according to the diary.  
I guess I'd better go now.  
Love, Finn.


	11. Epilogue

Dear Auntie,  
I'm back home now, but I'll soon be leaving. We stayed in District 4 until a month ago. I was unable to write.  
It was hard, going into our little bedroom and rifling through the clothes that no longer fit, pulling out old things of Cinna's and inhaling the scent of them, through the dust catching the smell of him, his chubby three-year-old soap and the smell of sunshine.  
I finished your diary about a week after his death. It was hard to read the final entry, but I keep it with me. It's still got the letters on it, although they're peeling off the cover.  
Annie's dead, she died the day after Finn's sixteenth birthday. I told him she was with his dad now. He just nodded and stared at the ever-lengthening row of stones.  
That day Mama was screaming, Daddy had had another flashback. I discovered what they were when I was eleven, the same day of Annie's death. It's sad.  
Finn and I... We're getting married. Daddy tried to discourage me from it, saying that I'm only 18, I'm not ready yet, but I am. We both are.  
Auntie, I'm pregnant. That's one reason we're getting married at such a young age, but it's not the main reason. The baby is Finn's. It's going to be another Cinna James.  
I just wanted you to know that I think I'm finally where I'm supposed to be after a long while.  
I have grown to love you, and I need you to know that. I love you lots.  
Love,  
Primrose Mellark.


End file.
